The Noble Choice
The Noble Choice is when the hero or heroine is at his or her most heroic stature. The event starts after the Obstacles and Arguments event. This usually happens when the main protagonist does what he or she believes is right for him or herself and for his or her friends, family, or community. The hero or heroine makes his or her choice to fight the enemy, make amends for his past mistakes, etc. While Noble Choices are spine-chilling, it's the best event heroes can produce. There are many ways the hero can show us he is making the Noble Choice: #Making a speech to his community, friends, or family. #Standing up to the enemy. #Taking the place of an accused or mistreated person. #Stepping between the enemy and someone special (Copper blocking Amos' gun; Diego blocking Soto's attack on Manny). #Admitting the truth. (Oscar admitting that he lied about being a Sharkslayer) #Giving up his life or personal wants for other people. (Casper giving up his dream to be human again and gives it to Dr. Harvey instead) #Standing up for his people. #Blocking the enemy's blow. (Anna blocking Hans' sword as he tries to kill Elsa, freezing in the process and shattering the sword to pieces) #Confessing his/her love for another. #Going back to face something or someone. (Po returning to face Lord Shen after attaining his inner peace; Nelly going back to aid her friends in battle against the evil Cat King and his army of alley cats to help Jerry Mouse reclaim his kingdom) #Choosing Heart over Duty. #Sacrificing to save everybody.(The Iron Giant sacrificing himself to stop the missile from killing dozens of people) #Choosing to live somewhere in order to keep his friends. # Apologizing for what they've done, whether they're aggressively angry towards the people they've loved, making wrong decisions, etc. (Thorin II Oakenshield developed a mad love of gold over his friends, causing him to commit such acts, until he finally managed to come to his senses and help everyone during the Battle of the Five Armies) (See Obstacles) Quotes Gallery The Simpsons Movie 192.JPG|Homer Simpson's epiphany that encourages him to leave Alaska to save Springfield. Po making his noble choice.png|Po's noble choice to stop the wicked Shen and save the Furious Five. Alex and friends decided to stay in circus.png|Alex, Marty,Gloria and Melman decide to stay in circus instead of returning to the Central Park Zoo. Mulan's noble choice.jpg|Mulan's choice to join the army in her father's place. SpongeBob's noble speech.png|SpongeBob's noble speech. Luke leaving.jpg|Luke Skywalker leaving Dagobah to go fight Darth Vader and try to rescue his friends, before even finishing his Jedi training Ted Wiggins noble speech to convince Thneedvile to plant the trufulla seed.jpg|Ted Wiggins exposing the wasteland outside Thneedville and encouraging the citizens to plant the Trufflula seed. Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 12.33.46 PM.png|Milo Thatch's Noble choice to stop Rourke and rescue Kida Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9031.jpg|King Triton, using his magic to turn Ariel human for her to be with Eric Simba going back to Pride Rock.png|Simba returning to the Pride Lands Oscar admitting he Lied about being a Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar admitting the truth that he lied about being a Sharkslayer. Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free.png|Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free. Megamind-disneyscreencaps com-9020.jpg|Megamind arriving to save Roxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten. Otis heading off to save the hens from Dag.jpg|Otis decides to go to the Junkyard to save the chickens and fight Dag. Rocky's noble decision to return to the chicken farm.png|Rocky Rhodes' noble choice to return to the chicken farm upon seeing a billboard for Mrs. Tweedy's chicken pies. Melody uses her grandfather's trident to dissolve the castle walls.jpg|Melody uses her grandfather's Trident to dissolve the castle walls, therefore, both Human and Merfolk can live in perfect harmony. Garfield's noble choice to save Odie from Happy Chapman.jpg|Garfield deciding to follow Happy Chapman to save Odie. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10374.jpg|Woody deciding to donate himself and the other toys to Bonnie's, instead of going to college with Andy RJ's noble choice.jpg|RJ deciding to save his friends from the Verminator instead of giving Vincent back his food. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after the fox saved both of them from the bear. Videos Kung Fu Panda 2 - Story of Po's Childhood Woody's Noble Choice Simba's Noble Choice Family Guy - Brian Is Back ! (Stewie saves Brian Griffin) Spider-man's Noble Choice Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events